


Nothing Like Me

by adhd_mess



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drama & Romance, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Forbidden Love, Modern Era, Mutual Pining, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25936411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adhd_mess/pseuds/adhd_mess
Summary: A heartbroken Elizabeth decides to take revenge with her friends, her friend Alois has an idea on how to get back at them at it's just perfect. She's going to ruin this relationship if it's the last thing she does“Why did you do that-” running a hand through her hair, Sieglinde watched as she did. Biting her lip and quirking her head to the side. Heart thrummed against her chest, she coughed. Trying to calm the butterflies in her ribcage. “-kiss me?”“What?” She rolled her eyes and Elizabeth scoffed. “You kissed me and if you ask me you wanted more than that-”“Be quiet!”
Relationships: Cheslock/Edward Midford, Elizabeth Midford & Real Ciel Phantomhive, Elizabeth Midford/Sieglinde Sullivan, Real Ciel Phantomhive/Elizabeth Midford, Sebastian Michaelis/Alois Trancy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Nothing Like Me

“She was wearing a  _ wayyy _ to short of a skirt-” the petite girl waved her finger around accusingly. “-and not just that she’s rude!” Huffing, Elizabeth groaned before stuffing her face with more pizza. Plain extra cheese pizza to be exact. She was taking a break from ice cream because Edward told her she needed to eat. Long blonde curls that were in knots as she shook her head bounced around. “I commented on a picture of hers and she didn’t respond!” She crossed her arms and pouted her lips, rolling her eyes. "Ughhhh." She threw a pillow at Paula who was eating a piece of pizza.

“That is very mean.” Paula agreed as the emerald-eyed girl stole her piece of pizza. “Hey-” She stopped herself from trying to get the piece of pizza back because she knew her friend was in pain. Paula always kept her reservations and thoughts to herself. Nervously, Paula pulled at her turtleneck; unsure of what to do. Stretching her legs and arms she moved closer to her friend laid her head on her shoulder and Elizabeth laid her head on Paula's head.

“I am so done with boys!” Throwing her hands in the air, like a toddler that didn’t get what they wanted. Crossing her arms she laid back on the bed, her satin pink nightgown stretching. “I am gonna destroy their relationship so I can win him back!”

“But didn’t you just say-” Waving her hand Elizabeth silenced her.

“I’m gonna destroy that slut’s life.” Plotting and thinking she sat in silence occasionally grumbling.

“Paula texted. I assume you need help with destroying someone? So I brought my personal guide!” A grin etched onto Elizabeth’s face and she sprung out of bed. Squeezing Alois into a hug. He always knew what to do after the Claude situation.

“Time to destroy her life.”


End file.
